earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lurne
=Deceased= Year 621 Mirage Raceway, Shimmering Flats =Physical Description= Lanky, even for a Night Elf. =Personality= Carried himself as if he were half asleep, or maybe bored. H was careful to be polite to superiors but it was hard to not pick up that he thought that somehow this was all beneath him. =History= The son of a wealthy merchant, Lurne was brought up with a taste for the finer things in life. Unfortunately, in helping his father, he also had the tendency to skim off a bit for himself. When his father discovered his son's actions, he cast Lurne out on his own, hoping that his son would put his fledgling hunting skills to use and earn an honest living. This was not to be. Instead, Lurne took to traveling, making his way on charm and deception, seeing a bit of the world. When he ended up in Stormwind, he was spotted by Tai Jiang, who recognized the night elf's skills at trade, dickering and traveling. Before long, Lurne became a member, setting up shop in Gadgetzan. There he bided his time in the inn, drinking and making seemingly friendly conversation with strangers, but gathering information all the time. =Untimely Death= Mirage Raceway, Shimmering Flats :As recalled by Romsgot Yeah, it was bad. I was keeping an eye on a guy, a big wig, and needed a hand. Lurne offered. It was the second to last mistake he made. See, the job was a run to Gadget and included a loan of a goblin trike. Well, Lurne seemed like he knew what he was doing, you know? Like he'd ridden before. I guess it was Miss Talula and Miss Krelle who figured it out later. Guess Lurne had raced gnomish moto-bikes back when he was a kid. Turns out that gnomes make their transmissions drop down into forward gears, but goblins build 'em just the reverse: transmissions drop down into reverse. Miss Talula even said there was a saying, "Gnomes go to ground, gobbies go round". Guess Lurne didn't know that saying. And that's when he made his last mistake. When Lurne hit the ignition and let go of the clutch, he was just as surprised as me. Just the way the trike was parked, he ended up going right across the race track and directly into the path of an orc war wagon, which up to that point had been in a dead heat with a dwarven jalopy, a real nice looking rig. Just a pick up race on the flats before the big events. The orc war wagon was ugly as a fel hunter but she was well built, lost only her front bumper guard on impact. The trike, though, exploded on impact, throwing parts everywhere. We weren't able to find many recognizable parts of Lurne though, but I guess they found his pin. Heard that Miss Kya had to deliver the bad news to his family. Category:Gray Tiger Tong Category:Grey Tiger Tong Category:Members of the Tong